smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrath of Robotnik! Part 2
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Episode 63: Wrath of Robotnik! Part 2 (The Command Block Arc! Episode 6) (FINALE) Synopsis: In the final episode of TCBA, SMG4, the Sushi Pack and the others must try to find a way back to the present so they can turn Scratch and Grounder back to normal and defeat Dr. Robotnik! _________________________ In outer space, SMG4, the Sushi Pack and the others suddenly appear out of thin air and land on a black floor. They get up. SMG4: Where are we? Tari: It looks like space, but I don’t see Earth. Heck, I don’t even see the sun either! Meggy: True! What happened to them? Maguro: I think Dr. Robotnik said something about the beginning of the universe. Suddenly, Tako smells something. Tako: Do you guys smell that? Axol: I do. Ghost Desti: Kind of smells like.. fire? Meggy: Um, Tari? What exactly IS the beginning of the universe? Tari: Well, according to my database, it’s apparently called. The Big Bang? Everyone gasps as the screen zooms out to reveal they are on a giant bomb about to detonate. Coconuts: WE’RE TOAST!!! Meanwhile. _________________________ Present-day Pensacola _________________________ Demon Scratch and Demon Grounder are seen rampaging through the city. Supreme High Robotnik is seen laughing as the citizens bow down to him. Supreme High Robotnik: Good! Bow before your Supreme High Robotnik! Some citizens bring cartons of eggs to Supreme High Robotnik before running off. Supreme High Robotnik: Yes! Eggs for me! Cat in the Hat is seen trying to sneak an egg, but gets zapped and turned into a frog by Supreme High Robotnik. Supreme High Robotnik: No eggs for you! Another citizen brings Supreme High Robotnik a box and opens it. Inside is a plate of hot cakes. Supreme High Robotnik: Hotcakes?! You have failed me for the last time! Supreme High Robotnik zaps the citizen, turning him into a chickadactyl. He then laughs. Supreme High Robotnik: No one will stop me now! Especially now that I sent SMG4 and his friends to the past! Supreme High Robotnik laughs evilly. Unbeknownst to him, Manny and Frida are seen hiding behind the Gold Mario statue, listening to him. Manny: He must have sent SMG4 and the Sushi Pack to the past. We need to find a way to bring them back here! Frida: Ok! Here’s my plan. I’ll head to Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab to find a time device to send to where they are so they can make it back here. You distract Scratch and Grounder. Manny: Got it. And once Robotnik loses the Command Block, we can use it to turn Scratch and Grounder back to normal. Frida: Ok! Just be careful. Frida runs off. Manny then exits and shows himself to Supreme High Robotnik. Supreme High Robotnik: Well, if it isn’t my little friend, the tiger kid! Manny: I told you! It’s Manny Rivera A.K.A. El Tigre! Don’t you read the headlines?! Supreme High Robotnik: The headlines? (laughs) Who reads the headlines? I just stack all my headlines in a tall pile until it falls over, then I shred it to use as cascarones! Manny: ... What? Supreme High Robotnik: Anyways. (To Demon Scratch and Demon Grounder) Get him! Demon Scratch and Demon Grounder screech and head towards Manny. Manny: Stay back! Don’t make me use this! Manny tries to push his belt button, but Demon Scratch grabs it and throws it out for each. Manny: No! Demon Scratch: You won’t be turning into El Tigre at this moment! (laughs) Demon Grounder: Yeah! Now, it’s a fair game! Manny: Dang it! Also, you’ve worked for Robotnik long enough today! You need to stop! Demon Grounder: (To Supreme High Robotnik) Did you hear that, boss?! He (Manny) just told us what to do! Supreme High Robotnik: Destroy him! Manny: S***! Demon Grounder: I’ll get him! One of Demon Grounder’s drills morph into a fist and he tries to smash Manny, but he runs out of the way and runs off. Demon Grounder: You can’t escape me! Demon Grounder chases after Manny while still trying to crush him. Meanwhile, Sonic is seen painting his car. Sonic: Ok! Finally fixed my car- Manny runs by and Demon Grounder crushes the car while still chasing Manny. Sonic: ... Sonic jumps into the paint bucket and angrily jumps around the place as the scene cuts back to Demon Grounder chasing Manny. Demon Grounder: Oh! Rich, rich! This is so rich! Demon Grounder laughs as he tries to grab Manny several times, but fails. Demon Grounder then pushes a button on his fist, causing several guns to pop out of him and fire at Manny. Demon Grounder: You can run, but you can’t hide, Manny! Manny runs into a building as Demon Grounder continues shooting at him. Manny then sneaks out through the rooftop and jumps onto Demon Grounder. Demon Grounder: Hey! Get off of me! Demon Grounder’s guns try to shoot at Manny, but he avoids them all until all of the guns end up pointing at Demon Grounder’s head as Manny jumps off. Demon Grounder: I got you now! Demon Grounder pulls the trigger, but realizes the guns are now aimed at him. Demon Grounder: Uh oh. I think the jig is up. Demon Grounder explodes from the gunfire. His head lands on the ground, but gets whacked by one of the gun barrels and gets pinned to the ground by the pieces of his body. Demon Grounder: (muffled) Hey! Get this off of me! Manny: Sorry about that, Grounder! Now, I need to deal with Scratch! Manny runs off. Meanwhile. Frida is seen entering Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab. Frida: Ok. I don’t think Dr. Finkleshitz is here at this moment. Anyways, now I need to find out where SMG4 and the others ended up. Frida opens a panel in her arm and pushes a button, causing a hologram to pop up. After typing in SMG4’s location, the date reads “THE START OF THE UNIVERSE”. Frida: I think they went back to the day of the Big Bang. Now, I just need to send a time device to them. Frida finds a capsule labeled “Time Twister 3000”. Frida: Ok! I think I also know how to send it there. Frida heads to another machine labeled “Past Machine” (Not made by Cody). After putting it in, Frida activates the machine and the capsule disappears. Frida: Ok! It should be sent to them. Frida leaves the lab. Meanwhile. Back in the Big Bang, SMG4, the Sushi Pack and the others are seen with the bomb still burning its fuse. Saiko: W-we can figure this out! We just need to find some way to get away from the bomb! Ghost Desti: Um, the bomb spread across the whole area when it blew up to create the universe. There’s no way we’ll get away from it if it covers the whole area! Bob is seen packing a suitcase. Bob: Well, it was nice knowing you all! I’m getting away from this bomb alone- (realizes what Ghost Desti said earlier) Aw crap! A portal opens and the time twister 3000 exits. SMG4: What is that? (picks it up) Time Twister 3000? I think we can be able to escape with this! Meggy: Nice! Axol: Well, hurry! The bomb is going to go off any minute! SMG4 activates the device. He, the Sushi Pack and the others teleport away as the bomb explodes, sending planets, clocks and hourglasses flying everywhere, creating the universe. _________________________ Present-day Pensacola _________________________ Manny is seen inside an alleyway. Manny: Ok. Where is Scratch at- Suddenly, Demon Scratch leaps in behind Manny and strikes him with his arm, knocking him into a wall. Manny: Well, now I know where he is. Demon Scratch: “laughs” I’ve found you! Now, to destroy you to appease the Supreme High Robotnik! Lightning bursts out of Demon Scratch’s eyes and Manny runs out of the way as Demon Scratch fires lightning out of his eyes. Demon Scratch chases after Manny while continuing to fire lightning. He eventually hits Manny, knocking him through a building. Manny: Scratch, you need to stop this! Robotnik is controlling you! Demon Scratch: Never! Demon Scratch tries to crush Manny with his foot, but he avoids him and runs off into the building as Demon Scratch chases him. Manny hides inside a closet as Demon Scratch stops in front of the door. After a moment, Demon Scratch leaves. Manny: Ok. He’s gone- Manny accidentally knocks a broom over, alerting Demon Scratch who opens the door and screeches at Manny. Demon Scratch: GOT YOU NOW- Manny grabs a fire extinguisher and sprays the foam in Demon Scratch’s eyes. Demon Scratch squawks in pain as Manny runs past him. Manny climbs up a large cabinet and jumps off as Demon Scratch strikes, destroying the shelf. After a brief chase, Manny stops at a dead end, which is blocked by vending machines. Manny: Curse you snacks! Curse yoooouuuuuuuuu! Demon Scratch laughs evilly as he approaches Manny. Demon Scratch: Nowhere to run now! Demon Scratch grabs Manny and throws him into the vending machines, breaking the glass. Demon Scratch: Prepare to be destroyed! Demon Scratch charges up his lightning, but a portal behind him opens and SMG4, the Sushi Pack and the others exit. Demon Scratch: What?! This cannot be! Dr. Robotnik banished you! SMG4: Looks like it didn’t last long! Tako grabs Demon Scratch with his tentacles as he struggles to get free. Demon Scratch: Hey! Let go of me! Maguro uses her telepathic powers to hold him in place. Demon Scratch: Unhand me this instant! Maguro: Now, Kani! Kani: Got it! Kani smashes the wall with her arm, causing a huge chunk of the ceiling to break off and land on top of Demon Scratch, knocking him out. Manny: Thanks! Also, me and Frida helped you get back here. SMG4: Thanks! Anyways, now we need to take back the Command Block from Robotnik! Manny: Ok! Frida should be on her way back from the lab! Meggy: Maybe, we should also get Jesse and the others to help out! Tari: Me and Ghost Desti will stay here to deal with Scratch and Grounder. Axol: I’ll help look for Grounder! SMG4: Ok! Then, we can use the Command Block to turn them to normal! Coconuts: Yeah, yeah! SMG4, Manny, the Sushi Pack and the others leave. Meanwhile. Supreme High Robotnik is seen laughing evilly as he smashes several buildings. Supreme High Robotnik: Yes! This whole city is mine! SMG4: Not anymore, Robotnik! Supreme High Robotnik spots SMG4, Manny, Frida, the Sushi Pack and the others now with Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel and Lukas. Supreme High Robotnik: WHAT?!? I THOUGHT I SENT YOU TO THE BEGINNING OF THE UNIVERSE! Meggy: Well, we managed to find our way back! Anyways, unhand the Command Block! Supreme High Robotnik: You want it? Come and get it! Supreme High Robotnik uses the Command Block to fire a laser at a statue near Durr Burger resembling a person with a Durr Burger for a head, a French fry box for a body and fries for arms and legs. The statue comes to life, grows to a massive size and screeches. The statue then attacks SMG4 and the others. Fishy Boopkins: I actually heard that since Durr Burger couldn’t afford it at the time, they made the statue out of actual food! Bob: Well, in that case. Fishy Boopkins and Bob devour the statue, defeating it. Supreme High Robotnik: You cannot beat me! Supreme High Robotnik fires lasers at SMG4 and the others, but they avoid all of the blasts. Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel and Lukas activate their armors and attack Supreme High Robotnik. Supreme High Robotnik: Hey! Get off of me! Lukas grabs the Command Block, but gets swatted off by Supreme High Robotnik. Supreme High Robotnik: That Command Block is not for you! Now, for invisible time! Supreme High Robotnik uses the Command Block and turns invisible. Supreme High Robotnik: You’ll never find me! Olivia flies above Supreme High Robotnik and spills redstone on him, making him visible. Supreme High Robotnik: HEY! Supreme High Robotnik swats at Olivia, but misses. Supreme High Robotnik: You’ll regret this, you little pests! Axel throws TNT at Supreme High Robotnik, but he blows them all up with lasers. Supreme High Robotnik fires more lasers at SMG4 and the others as they run off and hide behind a building. Supreme High Robotnik: You’ll never defeat me! Soon, after I conquer this city and defeat the hedgehog, I shall rule the universe! SMG4: He’s too powerful! We need to find another way to take him down! Coconuts: I got this! Meggy: How? Coconuts: Just trust me on this! Tako: Ok, but be careful! Coconuts heads to Supreme High Robotnik. Coconuts: Hey, boss! Supreme High Robotnik: Coconuts? I thought you died at the temple. Coconuts: True, but I managed to escape. Anyways, can you turn me into what you turned Scratch and Grounder into so I can help you take over the city? Supreme High Robotnik: Sure! After all, I don’t have to resort to brainwashing. Supreme High Robotnik zaps Coconuts, transforming him into a massive robot gorilla. Demon Coconuts: Thanks, boss! Supreme High Robotnik: Anytime. Anyways, I want you to track down SMG4 and his friends- Suddenly, Demon Coconuts hits Supreme High Robotnik in the face. Supreme High Robotnik: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?! Demon Coconuts and Supreme High Robotnik begin fighting each other. Supreme High Robotnik: STOP AT ONCE! I AM YOUR MASTER! I, DR. IVO ROBOTNIK COMMANDS YOU! Demon Coconuts: (sarcastic) Oh, really? I never knew you were still my master after you just left me to die at the temple! Supreme High Robotnik: (lying) What?! No, I was going to come back later! I swear I didn’t betray you! Demon Coconuts: Too late for that! Demon Coconuts throws Supreme High Robotnik. Eventually, Demon Coconuts tackles Supreme High Robotnik and pins him to the ground, causing the Command Block to fly into the air. Supreme High Robotnik: NOOO!!!! SMG4 catches the Command Block. SMG4: Now, your days as Supreme High Robotnik is over! SMG4 turns on the Command Block and zaps Supreme High Robotnik. Supreme High Robotnik: No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Supreme High Robotnik shrinks and turns back to normal. Dr. Robotnik: You fools! Unhand that Command Block and return it to me at once- Demon Coconuts grabs Dr. Robotnik from behind. Dr. Robotnik: Um, hey Coconuts! Um, can we settle this over bananas? Demon Coconuts: No. Demon Coconuts slams Dr. Robotnik against the ground several times. Tari, Ghost Desti and Axol arrive with Demon Scratch and Demon Grounder. Tari: Ok! We got them! SMG4: Good! SMG4 zaps Demon Scratch and Demon Grounder, turning them to normal. Scratch: What just happened? Grounder: Why am I suddenly disassembled? SMG4: We’ll explain later. Manny: (to Grounder) I’ll rebuild you later. Grounder: Ok! SMG4 uses the Command Block to undo all of its effects. Dr. Robotnik gets back up as he gets surrounded by SMG4 and the others. Dr. Robotnik: Wait, what are you doing?! Demon Coconuts grabs Dr. Robotnik by his cape and holds him in mid-air. Dr. Robotnik: FOOLS! I will regain that Command Block! I’ll regain Scratch and Grounder and destroy that awful blue hedgehog! I will get my vengeance! SMG4: Well Robotnik, I guess it’s time you learned the true meaning of “karma”. SMG4 turns around and points at a police car. SMG4: Right over there, guys! SMG4 and the others head to the police car with Dr. Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik: No! NO! NOOOOOO!!!! Brooklyn Guy grabs Dr. Robotnik and throws him into the police car. Brooklyn Guy: Nice one! You managed to defeat Robotnik and take that wooden artifact of his! Simmons: Nice one, mate! SMG4: Thanks! Brooklyn Guy and Simmons enter the police car and drive off. Tari: So, what should we do with the Command Block? SMG4: I already know. (To Jesse) I need you to take the Command Block and lock it away in your temple. We can’t have anyone abusing its power. Jesse: Got it! Meggy: Um, SMG4? Coconuts is still a demon. SMG4: Hang on. SMG4 zaps Demon Coconuts, turning him to normal. Coconuts: Thanks! SMG4 gives Jesse the Command Block. Jesse: We’ll make sure no one can get it! SMG4: Thanks! Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel and Lukas leave. Manny: Well, I’m going to head back home. I’ll see you later! Coconuts: I know Scratch and Grounder live with you, but I think for now, I’ll just say with SMG4 and the others. Especially since Meggy saved me from the temple! Meggy: Anytime! Scratch: Ok! See you later! Grounder: Bye! Manny, Scratch and Grounder leave. SMG4: So, what should we do now? Frida: Well, I’m going back home. I’ve already had enough about this whole Command Block situation for today. SMG4: Ok! See you later! Frida: Bye! Frida leaves. SMG4 Mario: I think we should just head back home. SMG4: Ok! SMG4, Coconuts and the others leave. Meanwhile. At the Order of the Stone’s temple, Jesse is seen entering the treasure room with the Command Block. Jesse: I think the treasure room will be a good place to hide the Command Block so no one can use it again. Jesse puts the Command Block on the floor before leaving. Afterwards, Dreamcaster and Fawkes are ejected from the Command Block. Fawkes: Yes! We’re free- Dreamcaster: Quiet! We can’t alert anyone. Dreamcaster phases through the wall while Fawkes enters a nearby pipe and exits through the temple’s chimney. Dreamcaster and Fawkes are seen flying in the sky. Dreamcaster: I can’t believe Robotnik betrayed me and trapped me in the Command Block! Another plan to regain my powers ruined! Fawkes: I know! What should we do now? Dreamcaster: I know what to do. When it succeeds, I shall make Sunny and her friends suffer for defeating me! Fawkes: Yeah! Dreamcaster and Fawkes laugh evilly as they fly back to their hideout in the distance. Meanwhile. Dr. Robotnik is seen being thrown into his prison cell. Dr. Robotnik: I may be in prison, but at least I’m away from that hedgehog! Brooklyn Guy: Hey, Robotnik! You got something in the mail! A package is placed in Dr. Robotnik’s cell. After opening it, Dr. Robotnik gets hit in the face with a blueberry pie. Inside is also a letter reading “Have fun in prison, Robuttnik! - Sonic the Hedgehog”. Dr. Robotnik begins sobbing and bangs on the walls. Dr. Robotnik: (sobbing) I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!!!!! The episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This is the finale of "The Command Block Arc!". Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Command Block Arc! Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:SMG4 Toad Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Ghost Desti Episodes Category:Axol Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Coconuts Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Petra Episodes Category:Olivia Episodes Category:Axel (MSM) Episodes Category:Lukas Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Supreme High Robotnik Episodes Category:Demon Scratch Episodes Category:Demon Grounder Episodes Category:Demon Coconuts Episodes Category:Dr. Robotnik Episodes Category:Scratch Episodes Category:Grounder Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:The Dreamcaster Saga! Category:The War Saga! Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Fawkes Episodes